Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 November 2014
03:50 Can you teach me how to make a template? 03:51 Hilo 03:51 What kind of template: 03:51 ? 03:52 A template that says "This article was made by Rx2. This was made in , and you cannot use it until the year is over." 03:53 going on ROBLOX 03:53 kk 03:56 Hi 03:57 Hi 03:58 hullo 03:58 Hai 03:58 Watched Big Hero 6 04:00 desktop feshe v2 in progress yay 04:00 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109155910/pvzcc/images/6/6a/V1vsv2.png 04:00 @reap is it better than frozen 04:00 The Golden Age how do you make a game 04:01 sigh 04:01 you make a plant 04:01 a zombie 04:01 an achievement 04:01 an area 04:01 anything 04:01 the same way 04:01 *facepalm* 04:01 click contribute at the top right of whatever pvzcc page you are on 04:01 then choose new page 04:01 or 04:01 add a page 04:01 rather 04:01 NO I MEAN HOW DO YOU MAKE A GAME PAGE e.g plants vs zombies 3 04:02 yes that is how you do it 04:02 contribute 04:02 @Bannan 04:02 add a page 04:02 Just create a page. 04:02 sheesh no need to throw a temper tantrum 04:03 and suddenly everyone dies 04:03 YOLO http://prntscr.com/54mott 04:03 mkay 04:03 made it but got eny iders 04:03 or at least everyone caught aphasia 04:03 @bannan 04:03 Any* 04:03 Ideas* 04:04 there's a magical machine inside of you 04:04 that can make all the ideas you want 04:04 it's called a brain c: 04:04 04:04 also 04:04 am i the only one who thinks bannan is cold and chilibean? 04:04 no I mean more Ideas 04:05 yea use your brain 04:05 stop assuming i misread what you said each time i reply 04:05 my Ideas peashooter sunflower wall nut 04:05 well done 04:05 *gives a gold star* 04:06 predems time pea gatling pea and poppy 04:06 Predems? 04:06 but make a pvz 2 04:06 Also, Time Pea is UO. 04:06 sorry you're not using poppy without permission 04:06 and i'm not giving you permission c: 04:06 look for it 04:06 ok then 04:06 cucumber 04:06 m̶a̶i̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ 04:06 still no 04:07 sorry 04:07 who shoud I use 04:07 Yes 04:07 it is 04:08 Moar action 04:08 Less princessy stuff 04:08 Itsleo20: can I use ignes cabbege 04:08 Uh, sure. 04:08 Holy s**t 04:08 All these people just came 04:08 WHY DAHELL ISN'T BANNAN BLOCKED 04:08 Though you could've just made your own fire cabbage. 04:08 He's cold andchilibean 04:08 I WANT TO BLOCK HIM 04:08 J0PIERGEPRKEEH 04:08 OMG 04:08 YES 04:08 @WMag and Feshe 04:08 I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT SO 04:08 BLOCK 'IM DEN 04:08 thank you ty wintermagnet 04:08 Erm 04:08 Feshe 04:09 I agree he's Mr. bean, but we need more proof 04:09 That wurks 04:09 Check Feshe's wall on PvZRP 04:09 k 04:09 "i cant live without him he's my husband" 04:09 when cold and chilibean was begging me to unblock him? 04:09 lolwth 04:09 wait woah what 04:09 Yea feshe 04:09 WAT 04:10 Bannan said that Cold andchilibean is her husband 04:10 Lol 04:10 lol 04:10 LIES!!! 04:10 ok cold and chilibean is obviously bannan 04:10 chilibean changed his profile pic to a banana 04:10 He said CACB was his borther. 04:10 And that he is 15. 04:10 the same banana he used on the ask banan blog 04:10 also 04:10 they both made ask blogs 04:10 and both have terrible grammar 04:10 and a hard time spelling simple words 04:10 ^ 04:10 it's clear 04:10 he is cold and chilibean 04:10 end of 04:10 Oh wait 04:11 k blok 04:11 It's not on your MW 04:11 but dis tiem 04:11 don't let dem on their message wall 04:11 He said CACB was his borther. 04:11 And that he is 15. 04:11 Cold andchilibean's pic is a bannana too 04:11 afk 04:11 IL20 he said that he's his husband O.O 04:12 CACB I lied by acsednet he is 7 04:12 the only people who are married on this wiki is me.. 04:12 PROOF: 04:12 They both have Banana pics for their avatar. 04:12 They both claim to be 15 04:12 They both have "Ask me" blogs 04:12 They both have bad grammar 04:12 @Bannan, how you do lie "on acsednet" 04:12 ? 04:12 accident* 04:12 I ment to say cold and chilibean 04:12 THE GRAMMAR IS GOOD HERE Pvz x world 04:12 Wtf MSP 04:13 Or he copied and pasted 04:13 He does w33d 04:13 no it is just what I daid 04:13 Bannan, I hear that you claim to be CACB's brother. 04:13 And you claim to be married to him/her. 04:13 So which is it? 04:13 It feels so good -_- Thread:183546#2 04:13 CACB is a nothing 04:13 IL20, sibling excuse is older than earth 04:14 CACB is my brother 04:14 YEAH SURE 04:14 04:14 It's even worse than being your husband 04:14 I mean, husband is new 04:14 04:16 Cold/Ban is weed http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14083 04:16 He better leave 04:16 04:16 It's obvious he's a sockpuppet 04:16 And I did my strongest move 04:16 Evidence :P 04:17 One last evidence to prove eveything! 04:17 Bannan 04:17 What is.. 04:17 58 x b? 04:17 I have the world' stongest evidence 04:17 He's gone 04:17 @reap 04:17 58b 04:17 That's why I am the first to realize how he's cold 04:17 Even before feshe 04:18 Even before he said anything 04:18 I was suspicious once he claimed to be his brother. 04:18 As soon as he made his first edit sentence 04:18 58 bytes 04:54 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi @Birdpool :D 04:54 <~WavernLover2154~> 04:54 :D 04:54 <~WavernLover2154~> @MSP, don't be rude.... 04:54 Plumbkin 04:54 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 04:54 P*rn = worst idea 04:54 Plumber Pumpkin 04:54 Plumpkin is Carp's idea 04:54 @Wavern Why should I stop.. 04:54 LOL 04:55 Grüßgott 04:55 Hi 04:55 He keeps saying things are plump 04:55 Plumbkin = Plumber and Pumpkin 04:55 Hi MN321 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> @MSP because you should 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi @MN 04:55 Plumpkin = Carp's version of Pumpkin 04:55 I'd make a plant based on Carp 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> cool 04:55 r00d 04:55 Lol 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> Fishy though 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> ... 04:55 lol to many ninjas 04:55 Back. 04:55 Weed-Carp : 04:55 Corp 04:55 Ooh, gg NP 04:55 Croppy Carp 04:55 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 04:55 Venus Jettrap 04:55 Basically Carp that looks like Corn 04:56 Anyone wants it? I didn't even make a page 04:56 Nah 04:56 <~WavernLover2154~> What's it do? 04:56 I'LL LIST DOWN IDEAS I DON'T WANT: 04:56 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 04:56 UFOrange 04:56 how about candle cannon? 04:56 Traps down jets, 04:56 Too many venus flytraps no need. 04:56 UFOrchid 04:56 MSP mine was the first and the most original one 04:56 Well nto first 04:56 alien zombie 04:56 Rose-alina (joke page plz) 04:56 Carp Crop 04:56 It's probably 418328328328th 04:56 <~WavernLover2154~> PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings/Plants 04:56 <~WavernLover2154~> ^ 04:56 Mine is still the most unique 04:57 <~WavernLover2154~> I need some firey plants 04:57 LIST DOWN ALL OF THE IDEAS YOU DON'T WANT HERE! 04:57 Flaming Pea 04:57 Venus Jettrap 04:57 i figured out how t open chat as a tab! 04:57 <~WavernLover2154~> like 'Bell Pepper-pult' 04:57 Jalapeno 04:57 Birdpool, I did that too 04:57 @Birdpool everyone does 04:57 Wtf NP 04:57 <~WavernLover2154~> @Birdpool, lol 04:57 <~WavernLover2154~> @NP, excluding the obvious :P 04:57 You could've made Flaming Pea not deleted 04:57 it sounds like i got a lot of coins lol 04:57 BUT JALAPENO?! WTF!? 04:57 I wanted to make a dog version of Bird 04:58 And actually name him a plant pun 04:58 OMG IDEA 04:58 Carolina Grim Repear 04:58 Reaper* 04:58 OMG IDEA 04:58 Based on the Carolina Reaper 04:58 <~WavernLover2154~> what 04:58 MINE MINE MINE! 04:58 Dog Pea - Pun on Doggie and Pea 04:58 Wavern, 04:58 Plantform. 04:58 GRIM REPEATER 04:58 Molten Guava 04:58 <~WavernLover2154~> cool, where's a pic? 04:58 OMG IDEA 04:58 I don't have a pic yet. 04:58 Carolina Grim Repear would be a gr8 idea 04:58 I'm making page now 04:59 Repear? 04:59 Carolina Grim Reaper 04:59 Reaper* 04:59 Repear? 04:59 OMG GRIM PEAR 04:59 Repear = Pear 04:59 OMG 04:59 Ninja'd NP 04:59 Dog Pea ≠ Doggie + Pea 04:59 IDEA 04:59 Grim Reap-er 04:59 Idea : NinjaStoleMyIdea 04:59 grim re pear lol 04:59 Pearachute? 04:59 Impearial? 05:00 Reapeargeddon (I'M MAKING THIS IDEA) 05:00 Anyone wants Pear-iodic? 05:00 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:00 Reapeargeddon 05:00 Anyone? 05:00 <~WavernLover2154~> Pearlious..? 05:00 <~WavernLover2154~> Pearl.. 05:00 Pearl? 05:00 Omg I got ninja'd 05:01 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:01 I know yer feeling NP 05:01 gtg 05:01 <~WavernLover2154~> Bye! 05:01 Pie 05:01 Cyan! 05:01 <~WavernLover2154~> Pear+Pearl+---?=? 05:01 SOD-A 05:01 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:02 <~WavernLover2154~> Hey feshe 05:02 Repeargeddon @Feshe 05:02 Jello! 05:02 05:02 <~WavernLover2154~> ? 05:02 User blog:Uglyfish63/guys it's begun 05:02 QUICK 05:02 SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T ALREADY HAVE IT 05:02 DOWNLOAD DESKTOP FESHE 05:03 Why? 05:03 shut up booni 05:03 IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE OF SURVIVAL 05:03 from...? 05:03 shut up nooni pooni 05:03 zombies? 05:03 ya 05:03 I'm against booni 05:03 no,plants are! 05:03 zombies from both l4d and pvz 05:03 *Shoots booni* 05:03 "U R GEYA" 05:03 <~WavernLover2154~> .... 05:03 Armageodon 05:03 "U R GEYA" -Booni 05:03 05:04 *uses PK crying laser gun* 05:04 IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER 05:04 (Shoop da whoop) 05:04 Aw... 05:04 PK 05:04 AIM 05:04 FIRE 05:04 *PK laser gun shoots tears at everyone* 05:04 *everyone is dead* 05:04 Reap kisses thr hun 05:04 the end 05:04 Reap kisses the gun cuz he likes PK 05:04 <~WavernLover2154~> @Itsleo20, Can you find something a plant name which includes 'pearl'? 05:05 Hmm. 05:05 Can't find any on Wikipedia. 05:05 05:05 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109162256/pvzcc/images/b/ba/NOOOOOOBANNAN.png 05:05 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:05 day way 1 05:05 desided 05:05 <~WavernLover2154~> naparm 05:05 <~WavernLover2154~> XD 05:06 yea he's cold and chilibean 05:06 hmm 05:06 i'm gonna ip block him 05:06 You can just use a pun, Wavern 05:06 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:06 Such as Banana Pearl 05:06 <~WavernLover2154~> IK, 05:06 Cya! 05:06 GTG 05:06 (Pun on Banana peel) 05:06 <~WavernLover2154~> Bye! 05:06 lol 05:06 1 pence 05:07 <~WavernLover2154~> @NP, anything associated with pearls, or somethingformed from 'heat' like a gem? 05:12 nyehn 05:13 forgot the post name page again 05:13 sorry gotta do it later 05:13 <~WavernLover2154~> okie 05:13 k 05:13 <~WavernLover2154~> remember it tho ;) 05:13 ya 05:13 suddenly i want to make something in game maekr 05:13 *maker 05:14 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:15 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi Guys! 05:15 Hey 05:15 <~WavernLover2154~> PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings/Plants 05:15 <~WavernLover2154~> @CE 05:15 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi Birdpool! 05:15 <~WavernLover2154~> Lag got you too? 05:17 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi @Rx2 05:17 Hiya 05:17 <~WavernLover2154~> Lag... 05:17 <~WavernLover2154~> it's everywhere 05:17 <~WavernLover2154~> XD 05:18 Lag 05:18 is 05:18 real 05:18 <~WavernLover2154~> ikr 05:19 yay ppl are actually back 05:19 <~WavernLover2154~> yay 05:19 me and wavern were the only ppl here for like 2 min 05:19 <~WavernLover2154~> ^ 05:23 <~WavernLover2154~> It's really raining here :/ 05:24 neugh 05:24 i'm bored 05:24 i thought of something to do 05:24 but hten i forgot 05:24 *the 05:24 **then 05:24 also 05:25 shimeji partay 05:25 up in da feshe's laptop 05:25 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109150754/pvzcc/images/0/0a/Shimejipartyyay.PNG 05:25 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:39 back 05:42 . 05:24 but hten i forgot 05:24 *the 05:24 **then 05:24 also 05:25 shimeji partay 05:25 up in da feshe's laptop 05:25 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109150754/pvzcc/images/0/0a/Shimejipartyyay.PNG 05:25 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:39 back 05:42 . 05:24 but hten i forgot 05:24 *the 05:24 **then 05:24 also 05:25 shimeji partay 05:25 up in da feshe's laptop 05:25 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109150754/pvzcc/images/0/0a/Shimejipartyyay.PNG 05:25 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:39 back 05:42 . 06:21 hei grei 06:24 anyone still here? 05:24 **then 05:24 also 05:25 shimeji partay 05:25 up in da feshe's laptop 05:25 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109150754/pvzcc/images/0/0a/Shimejipartyyay.PNG 05:25 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 05:39 back 05:42 . 06:21 hei grei 06:24 anyone still here? 06:33 hai 06:42 <~WavernLover2154~> bye! 06:42 bye 06:42 bye 06:43 btw 06:43 *# 06:43 Wavern 06:43 :) 06:43 <~WavernLover2154~> yeas? 06:43 btw check out the pic of volcanic voltage I made onhttp://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/PvZ:_Spirit_of_the_Seedlings#Diamond_Glacier 06:43 PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings#Diamond Glacier 06:43 you should add my plants in your game Wavern 06:43 <~WavernLover2154~> I know, I've seen :D 06:43 bye 06:43 <~WavernLover2154~> @John, where? 06:44 Bai 06:44 <~WavernLover2154~> bye! 06:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRWoIXR8xLs is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:44 make a new world i guess 06:44 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 06:45 I think its name should be 'Wrong Ways' 06:45 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 06:45 <~WavernLover2154~> Wong ways XD 06:45 <~WavernLover2154~> *wrong 06:45 where the plants fire at crazy dave XD 06:46 so you got to get split pea and stuff 06:46 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 06:46 <~WavernLover2154~> @Birdpool, can you add in some firey plants for PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings/Plants 06:47 sur. 06:47 <~WavernLover2154~> thanks! 06:47 i just need to find some. 06:47 Wavern 06:47 <~WavernLover2154~> XD 06:47 <~WavernLover2154~> yeah? 06:47 <~WavernLover2154~> John, I'll give you full rights as an Equilibrium if you want o 06:47 <~WavernLover2154~> to* 06:47 you should add my mushroom Magic-shroom or Gulava 06:48 <~WavernLover2154~> okie 06:48 she did. 06:48 wait.I'm checking 06:48 <~WavernLover2154~> Not Gulava yet 06:48 well, the mushroom. 06:48 A guava that can spread fire in 3x3 area 06:48 i can add that one. 06:49 Wavern 06:49 Hello! 06:49 ~WavernLover2154~ 06:49 hai 06:49 HELLO! 06:50 (The pun master shakes your hand) 06:50 Pun master? 06:50 Uh yeah, I guess 06:50 You mean you? 06:50 Because I can come up with a lot of puns, that's why I call myself that 06:50 Ah. 06:50 Repear. 06:51 Hallo! 06:51 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi! 06:51 Such as Applegator, Moneydew, Liberrian, Pot-ato, etc 06:51 <~WavernLover2154~> @Itsleo20, you know Seaspray-shroom? 06:51 Hallo itsleo 06:51 Seaspray-shroom? 06:51 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi NP! 06:51 That's ItsZee's idea. 06:52 <~WavernLover2154~> oh 06:52 Birdpool 06:52 what? 06:52 <~WavernLover2154~> okie nvm 06:52 use ma pic for Gulava 06:52 ill leave it in the comments 06:52 <~WavernLover2154~> lag... 06:52 make a link to page, plz. 06:52 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi F2P 06:52 hi wavern. 06:52 and f2p 06:52 I MEAN 06:52 ITSLEO 06:53 <~WavernLover2154~> Gulava @Birdpool :P 06:53 leo, i need your help on something 06:53 leo????? 06:53 Wut? 06:53 i'm building an iceberg lettuce out of tape. 06:53 :) 06:53 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 06:53 how do you do a table template for games 06:53 @leo 06:54 That's not a template. 06:54 Really? 06:54 06:54 It's in the same section as photos and videos. 06:54 I need to do it for my game 06:54 OH. 06:54 Never saw that. 06:54 thanks. 06:54 Your welcome. 06:54 I needed to do it for PvZ:TTBR... 06:55 PvZ:EIN for me though... anyone can help? 06:55 http://www.instructables.com/id/Bacon-Roses/ This just gave me an idea, BACON ROSE! 06:55 Is there a way to add Tables by Visual Editor? PbZ:TTBR is already a page. 06:55 PvZ* 06:55 06:56 <~WavernLover2154~> Lol @NP 06:56 Wavern 06:56 <~WavernLover2154~> YH? 06:56 can you help with my game? 06:56 go ot apage that has one 06:56 @NP Darn you... 06:56 <~WavernLover2154~> Okie 06:56 and copy the table source. 06:56 or use classic editor. 06:56 Birdpool 06:56 look in the comments 06:56 <~WavernLover2154~> what should I help you with @JohnODBG64? 06:56 what? 06:57 the plants 06:57 can add anything you want BUT WAIT 06:57 <~WavernLover2154~> Gulava 06:57 working on it. 06:57 im still editing XD 06:58 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 06:58 gonna edit PvZ:TTBR 06:58 okie Wavern add it 06:58 <~WavernLover2154~> I think Birdpool is working on the page 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> right? 06:59 nobody gonna join my team of PvZ:TTBR? 06:59 06:59 about to. 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> He'll add it in for y'all :P 06:59 Wanna join Wavern/ 06:59 ? 06:59 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> Okie 06:59 im joining F2p 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> what is it? 06:59 It's in my blog 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> ok TTBR 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> 06:59 <~WavernLover2154~> sure 06:59 im joining too.If you allow 06:59 Yes. 06:59 You can join. 07:00 TTBR=That Turn Based Roleplay 07:00 1 more day until BWB part 2 btw! 07:00 07:00 <~WavernLover2154~> YAYAY 07:00 <~WavernLover2154~> 07:01 User blog:Da F2P Scout/PvZ:TTBR team join team 07:03 <~WavernLover2154~> Done 07:03 Itsleo 07:03 Wut. 07:03 can i use Igneous Cabbage? 07:03 Sure! 07:04 ty. 07:04 be right back. 07:04 <~WavernLover2154~> OH YEAcan I use it too? For PvZ:SOTS :P 07:04 Sure. 07:04 <~WavernLover2154~> TY 07:04 <~WavernLover2154~> @Birdpool, use Igneous Cabbage :P 07:05 <~WavernLover2154~> Birdpool 07:05 ok, i'll add it. 07:05 How do you get chat tags. 07:05 <~WavernLover2154~> okie 07:05 hhhhooowww 07:06 do you get chat tags? 07:06 07:07 Gulava on 7-11 :) :D :) :D :) 07:07 Hello? anybody know? 07:07 07:08 where birdpool 07:08 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:08 level 7-11 in PVZSOTS 07:08 wavern 07:08 waverrrrn 07:09 WAVVERN 07:09 Birdpool add mine too 07:09 BBBIIIIRRRDDDPPPPOOOOLL 07:09 <~WavernLover2154~> Yea F2P 07:09 <~WavernLover2154~> Hi NP 07:09 Wavern! How did you get a chat tag? How do you get them? 07:09 07:09 <~WavernLover2154~> Ask MN 07:10 <~WavernLover2154~> I need mine changed anyway 07:10 but he's afk 07:10 <~WavernLover2154~> @MasterNinja321 07:10 birdpool 07:10 ja? 07:10 ADD GULAVA 07:10 PLZ 07:10 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:10 i did. 07:10 i don't see it 07:11 at the bottom. 07:11 <~WavernLover2154~> @Da F2P Scout, what job do you wanna be in my game? 07:11 ehhh 07:11 (Lol ping bomb.) Botanist? I guess? 07:11 07:11 there is nothing 07:12 <~WavernLover2154~> ok 07:12 I've decided on a game idea. 07:13 Birdpool 07:13 don't lie to me plz 07:13 What "game" are you going to make, Leo? 07:14 Birdpool you didn't even add anything 07:14 yes i did. i am looking at it right now. 07:14 <~WavernLover2154~> I'll edit it.. 07:14 <~WavernLover2154~> ...? 07:15 i dont see anything really 07:16 @Da F2P Scout, Botany Brawl 07:16 Oh. 07:16 Why did you do the Ping Bomb btw? 07:16 07:16 GUYS 07:16 GUYS 07:16 <~WavernLover2154~> look now John :P 07:17 <~WavernLover2154~> yea 07:17 DON'T LOOK AT THE PHOTOS ON THE WIKI 07:17 LKIRICKO JUST ADDED A PICTURE OF PORN 07:17 <~WavernLover2154~> ok? 07:17 <~WavernLover2154~> ... 07:17 i am editing it! dont do anything! 07:17 I saw it too.. 07:17 Who is this guy? 07:17 07:18 <~WavernLover2154~> ikr!! 07:18 <~WavernLover2154~> He's russian 07:18 He's a russian.. 07:18 <~WavernLover2154~> not to be stereotypical 07:18 <~WavernLover2154~> but never trust a russian 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> or some 07:19 Merely mother god of a cussing cuss of a cuss word... 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> some are reslly weird 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> really* 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> Wait NP is russian 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> he'll be able to translate le page 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> hi MSP 07:19 <~WavernLover2154~> 07:19 He types english though. 07:20 <~WavernLover2154~> look on the recent photo page 07:20 Atleast we can UNDERSTAND NP. 07:20 My sister is Russian 07:20 <~WavernLover2154~> this new Russian guy... 07:20 conflict messed up the page! 07:20 Some new guy posted a picture of...p...o...r..n...euggh. 07:20 <~WavernLover2154~> damn sorry 07:20 Who is this new guy? 07:20 <~WavernLover2154~> Birdpool just try again... 07:20 <~WavernLover2154~> IDK MSP 07:21 It's LKIRICKO 07:21 <~WavernLover2154~> ... 07:21 Nvm 07:21 found his userpage 07:21 i am undoing mine since someone sdited it while i was editing. 07:21 <~WavernLover2154~> @Birdpool, the page 07:22 fixed it! :) 07:22 I think I found a pic of him irl 07:23 rly? 07:23 07:23 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141109191328/pvzcc/images/3/3e/WIN_20141109_205744.JPG 07:23 he uploaded it 07:23 <~WavernLover2154~> ... 07:23 don't edit the page, i am adding something. 07:23 off-topic: I can make peashooters shoot melons and pults lob peas :D 07:23 <~WavernLover2154~> ok Birdpool :P 07:24 who is that in the pic @msp? 07:24 Probably the russian guy 07:24 Birdpool 07:24 edit it. 07:24 He uploaded it along with the pr0n 07:24 i am. 07:24 i am. 07:24 yep. 07:24 <~WavernLover2154~> .. 07:24 sry. 07:24 lag. 07:24 <~WavernLover2154~> it's ok 07:25 :/ 07:25 GTG 07:25 Cya! 07:25 <~WavernLover2154~> bye leo! 07:25 AHA! I'VE HACKED BANJO KAZOOIE 07:26 O/ 07:26 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:26 <~WavernLover2154~> how do you do that 07:26 bai 07:26 I've hacked pvz with the plant transformations 07:26 <~WavernLover2154~> wave 07:26 who wants to see how to do it? 07:26 O then / 07:27 Who wants to see me do plant transformations? 07:27 07:27 No one 07:27 y 07:28 Lol I'm looking at the new guy's info 07:28 WUT IS THIS 07:28 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:28 it's like invisible 07:28 My occupation is playing game on devises 07:28 wtf 07:28 "I am man" 07:28 I am man 07:28 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:28 done. 07:28 Dem ninja 07:29 <~WavernLover2154~> ok 07:29 i think he means male 07:29 afk for a moment. making a saandwich. 07:29 nom 07:29 Brb 07:29 mon 07:29 (Nom) 07:30 wat 07:31 <~WavernLover2154~> nom 07:31 <~WavernLover2154~> lol 07:31 <~WavernLover2154~> the Russian guy has changed his pic 07:31 <~WavernLover2154~> @Birdpool, cool 07:31 no he didnt 07:31 (nom) (nom) (nom) 07:31 its the same p0rn 07:31 cool what? 07:31 <~WavernLover2154~> do you have another image of Igneous cabbage on an almanac background, @Birdpool? 07:32 masternninja 07:32 can i have a chat tag? 07:32 masterninja* 07:32 Ohai rx2. 07:32 <~WavernLover2154~> Can someone chang- 07:32 it's funny how many foods and drinks in the uk and not in the us look uber delicious to americans 07:32 <~WavernLover2154~> hi RX2 07:32 when in reality they're disgusting 07:32 e.g skittles krushem 07:32 c: 07:32 07:32 no. the existing ones are ".webp"s, so my cpu can't do anything with them. 07:32 <~WavernLover2154~> ? 07:32 i had to use the snip tool. 07:33 "uber" 07:33 <~WavernLover2154~> brb 07:33 UBAA 07:33 TUBAA 07:33 Add the word "charge" to that 07:33 the best one was that one. :/ 07:33 are you referencing some game that i don't play 07:33 Yes. 07:33 k i don't care anymore 07:33 *shushes scout* 07:33 afk 07:33 Bk 07:33 *not shushed* 07:34 ey rx2 07:34 BIRDPOOL i see nothing 07:34 rx2??? 07:34 07:34 (nom) \ 07:34 wat u want 07:35 where are you looking? 07:35 wanna see me do plant transformations on pvz1? @rx2 07:35 (nom) 07:35 also 07:35 in the philippines 07:35 krushems are called krusheres 07:35 Brb 07:35 *krushers 07:35 is it like the letter m is offensive is something 07:36 *or 07:36 (nom) 07:36 nom' 07:36 (nom) 07:36 07:36 Loldatg. 07:36 Loldat. 07:36 eatin. 07:36 (nom) 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRWoIXR8xLs&index=3&list=PLekpS4nYKICKqmmWcaf98rDREK8wt-Crz 07:37 (nom) 07:37 I remember when I crashed my computer by spamming o/ 07:38 How to add tables in visual editor. 07:38 Birdpool edit again :P 07:38 07:38 @scout on the right where it says video, gallery and photo it will say table 07:38 VISUAL EDITOR 07:39 IN VISUAL EDITOR 07:39 That is visual 07:39 numptu 07:39 numpty* 07:39 but it's already a page 07:39 Do you mean add TO tables? 07:39 what is TO? 07:39 07:40 Its just a highlight 07:40 07:40 SRSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:40 Do you want to add to the table 07:40 OR MAKE A TABLE 07:40 add a table to my game 07:40 ON THE RIGHT OF THE EDIT PAGE 07:40 i cant add it because my game is already a page and table isnt found anywhere 07:41 EDIT DAH PAEG 07:41 IN CLASSIC MODE 07:41 how 07:41 IN VISUAL 07:41 classic editor 07:41 ON THE RIGHT 07:41 NVM 07:41 BIRDPOOL PLZ EDIT I CANT SEE 07:41 IS 07:41 TABLE 07:41 right side 07:41 07:41 reload the page. 07:42 HOLY F***************************** รพรด:88:83 07:42 what? 07:42 EDIT 07:42 how the H do you do a table? 07:42 07:42 YOU CANT HAVE *** WITH A TABLE 07:42 BIRDPOOL 07:42 THATS WROOOOOOONGGGG 07:42 EEEDDDIIITTT 07:42 are you blind? it is in lava pits!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:43 right there! 07:43 look at the pic! 07:43 talkin to me? 07:43 yes! 07:43 07:44 * whutever comes after triple facepalm* 07:44 i thought you'd edit PVZEIN....... 07:44 Quadruple 07:45 Quadruple facepalm 07:45 gr8 how do you delete a table 07:45 Quintuple 07:45 no, pvzsots... 07:45 RIGHT CLICK THE TABLE 07:45 THEN PRESS DELETE 07:45 thanks 07:45 *google facepalm* 07:45 YOU SAID YOUD EDIT MY GAME 07:46 *Twitter Facepalm 07:46 *facebook facepalm* 07:46 *Instagram facepalm* 07:46 07:46 *FacePunch* 07:46 *bing facepalm* 07:46 *faceslap* 07:47 XD 07:47 *chloraphur stampede* 07:47 *myspace facepalm* 07:47 lololololo 07:47 XD DD 07:47 no, googol, the # 07:47 >:( 07:48 *gamebanana* 07:48 07:48 *gameapple* 07:48 the low quality of the education system. 07:53 Is everyone gone? 07:53 07:54 @MN 07:54 #notaway 07:55 I friggin f*** on lag.... 07:55 forgot this 07:56 what? 07:57 F2P 07:57 *Smartphone* 07:57 07:58 @grei 07:58 it's a sega console 07:58 i know that 07:58 sorry 07:58 froze 07:59 on when grei talked about game and watch 07:59 and there's a guy called mr game and watch 07:59 and he's like this shadow thingy 07:59 so yeah 07:59 hurhurhur 07:59 k afk again 07:59 also 07:59 licking dust 07:59 *licking dust with him* 07:59 08:00 *Akward Silence* 08:00 dust licking is weird >:C 08:01 no 08:01 u could get on my strange addictions 08:01 it is SUPER WEIRD 08:01 which is a bad thing 08:01 licking dust with him 08:01 you know that im just lying and NOT licking dust 08:01 who is him 08:02 you 08:02 whoever it is 08:02 okay 08:02 *changes it to grei* 08:02 okay 08:02 that is just 08:02 no 08:02 you're licking dust with grei? 08:02 me? 08:02 08:02 ya 08:02 you're licking dust with grei 08:02 no with you 08:02 i changed it to grei 08:02 because i'm not licking dust with you 08:03 you're licking dust with grei 08:03 wtf no 08:03 --> 08:03 no 08:03 you're licking grei's dust 08:03 *throws dust away* 08:03 john stop being pervy 08:03 what? 08:03 okay? c: 08:03 im now licking dust with im 08:03 see 08:03 he's pedobear 08:03 im not CR8Z 08:03 as a snowpea 08:03 ... 08:03 pedopea 08:03 ......... 08:03 what's going on here? 08:04 if you're not a pedobear stop licking grei's dust eorgjehpiesjthepthkrhtl 08:04 @birdpool 08:04 IM NOT 08:04 john is doing questionable things 08:04 im not 08:04 you all are. 08:04 0.o 08:04 well 08:04 o.0 08:04 john is being more questionable than the rest of us 08:04 NO 08:04 ..o 08:05 "0 08:05 what did i do? 08:05 (pea) 08:05 you said questionable things 08:05 (melon) 08:05 i said what 08:05 licking dust with him 08:05 (frozen pea) 08:05 (snow pea) 08:05 which can translate to 08:05 licking his dust 08:05 (peashooter) 08:05 ....... 08:06 and then the dust part can translate to something else 08:06 (melon-pult) 08:06 (melon pult) 08:06 so yea 08:06 be careful with what you type 08:06 because it can come out terribly wrong 08:06 i know that from experience 08:06 ooookkkkkkkkk? 08:06 *cough* 08:06 (hi) 08:06 /o 08:06 ggrrraaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh 08:06 \o 08:07 i added that emoticon lewl 08:07 \o 08:07 how do i do that 08:07 \o \o \o \o \o \o \o 08:07 \ o 08:07 or 08:07 o / 08:07 with no spaces 08:07 o/ 08:07 \o 08:07 (wave) 08:07 08:07 (hello) 08:07 o/ 08:07 o/ \o 08:07 lol 08:07 its kina cute 08:07 it used to work with (wave) and (hello) aswell 08:07 eh whatever 08:08 high five! o/ \o 08:09 *Akward Silence* 08:10 OMG 08:10 OMG 08:10 nothing. 08:10 D 2014 11 09